


Well This Turned Out Way Different Than I Thought This Friday Afternoon Would Turn Out.

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt-tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out.  Octavia and Raven shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This Turned Out Way Different Than I Thought This Friday Afternoon Would Turn Out.

**Author's Note:**

> tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out prompt credit to textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com

Octavia was stubborn as fuck. It was a quality she was proud of, and one that led her to value hard work and determination. All which had apparently led her to where she was at the moment. She had offered to stay after school for Clarke's art thing, but it had taken way longer than expected and she very well couldn't walk home and so of course she got hungry and who didn't provide snacks at an art thing? 

It was by pure luck, or misfortune, that Octavia had remembered the school had put a vending machine in the basement, where the band kids practiced. Only the vending machine was a fucking piece of shit and had kept her chips and being the stubborn person she is, Octavia had reached her skinny arm up and promptly got it stuck. She had managed to text Clarke for help but with no reply she was now stuck waiting. In the part of school that no one ever came to. On a Friday night. Hungry. Octavia could go on.

She leaned her head against the cool glass and stared longingly up at her chips. She could reach a pack of starburst on the lower level, just barely. After some maneuvering and some painful seconds where she twisted her arm a particular way, Octavia decided that she could not in fact reach the starburst. 

She leaned back against the vending machine, accepting her fate. In the quiet that surrounded the empty halls, punctured only by the low hum of the air conditioner and the gentle drip of water somewhere nearby, Octavia made her peace with her final moments. So lonely, so cold, so hungry, so.. wait. Were those footsteps?

Octavia craned her neck the best she could and listened intently. Holy shit they were. Scratch all that bullshit, she was saved! She listened as they got closer, but before she could call out, the footsteps beat her to it.

"Octavia?"

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Raven. Octavia was now stuck between wanting to be rescued and not wanting to be subjected to the teasing that was bound to come. 

"O?" Raven asked again, her footsteps getting closer.

"Here," Octavia finally called out, the huger pains in her stomach winning over.

Raven rounded the corner and of course broke out into a huge grin. "Well, well, look at this. When Clarke texted me for a 911 emergency I didn't expect my best friend to have her hand stuck in a vending machine. How's it feel to be beaten by a robot?"

"Please just help me."

"Aww, is someone regretting their life choices?" Raven asked, kneeling down next to Octavia.

"I swear Reyes. If you get me out and never mention this I'll do anything to make it up to you, please."

Raven's eyebrow shot up. "Anything?"

"Within reason." Octavia quickly added.

Raven sat down, seemingly thinking the offer through. Finally she sighed dramatically. "Fine, I suppose I can help you. You are my bestest friend after all."

"I hate you."

"There's the love."

Raven crouched down and examined Octavia's arm, leaning first in front of her, then behind her. Octavia did her best to control her breathing the entire time but felt her heart race speed up anyway. She didn't deny her attraction to Raven, she just didn't exactly want to tell Raven. Why risk an amazing friendship for a relationship that could potentially not happen at all. Raven really tested her patience when she suddenly inhaled near Octavia's hair.

"Did you get a new shampoo?" She asked, her voice soft.

Octavia took a slow breath. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Please," Raven scoffed, "I know everything about you."

As she said it Raven had knelt back down in front of Octavia, staring her in the eyes so intently that Octavia was sure Raven was about to say that she knew everything and how dare Octavia destroy what they had. Instead Raven reached a hand up, gently brushing against Octavia's arm.

"Stay still." Raven whispered, causing Octavia's eyebrows to knit together.

"Wh- OWE!"

In one swift movement Raven had yanked Octavia's arm free.

"The fuck man?!" Octavia cried as she cradled her arm close to her body.

Raven sat back on her heels and shrugged. "You would have whined if I did it slow."

Octavia just glared up at her. "I wish you would have left me."

Raven leaned in close. "Do you now?"

Octavia became uncomfortable by the sudden closeness, despite years of sleepovers and sharing milkshakes and squeezing into one seat at the movie theatre. 

"No," Octavia grumbled. "But I think you scraped some skin off my arm."

Raven reached forward and kissed her cheek before grabbing Octavia's good arm and hauling her up. 

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office."

"But the nurse has probably left." Octavia insisted.

"I do have a basic understanding of medical care. Plus, your arm is probably fine."

Octavia followed Raven up the stairs and through the halls. It was mostly dark as every other light was off, the school's way of saving power after all the students had left. Raven jiggled the handle to the nurse's office and frowned when she found it unlocked.

"Damn, there went my chances of showing off my lock picking skills."

"Raven I literally am the one who taught you how to pick a lock."

"But I'm better at it."

"Just fix my arm." 

Raven clicked on the light as Octavia pulled herself up onto the stiff examining table. She shrugged off her jacket while Raven washed her hands.

"Gotta be professional." Raven mumbled as she dried them and the rolled up her sleeves.

Octavia held her bare arm out, where three red patches could be seen. 

"Aww, you got a little brush burn." Raven teased.

"I got three brush burns and am still hungry." 

Raven grinned and spun around, rifling through a lower cabinet before popping back up, a small pack of crackers in hand. She ripped the packaging open and handed them over to Octavia.

"I still dislike you." Octavia said as she stuffed a cracker in her mouth.

"Love you too," Raven mumbled, now focused on cleaning Octavia's arm.

"My jacket wasn't even dirty."

"I'm trying to be professional here."

"Whatever."

Some peroxide and five band-aids later, Raven declared Octavia good to go. Octavia pulled her jacket back on while Raven cleaned up the office.

"Thanks." Octavia said as she swung her legs a little over the edge of the table.

Raven closed the last cabinet and joined Octavia up on the table, snagging a cracker from her.

"So, why are you staying so late?" Raven asked, leaning into her friend.

"Clarke's art thing. Why were you here?"

Raven was silent for a moment before answering. "I wasn't."

"What?"

"Yea, I uh, I was at home when Clarke texted saying you needed help."

"So you came all the way back up to school?!"

"O, it's not that far."

"Yea, but still."

"Plus, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Octavia turned and met her friend's eyes. They had been together since seventh grade, through fights and boys and all the shit that had come their way. They had seen Octavia break her arm and Raven break the girl's nose who had broken Octavia's arm and had fought and apologized and still celebrated their friendiversary every year.

"You're my best friend." Octavia repeated at a whisper. She leaned in a little until their noses were touching, not an uncommon thing for them.

"I'm afraid of something." Raven suddenly whispered.

Octavia frowned, Raven Reyes was afraid of nothing.

"What are you afraid of?" Octavia asked, wanting to pull away so she could read her friend better but the tone of Raven's voice told her not to.

"You, in a way."

Now Octavia had to pull away. "Me? Did I do something wrong?"

Raven shook her head, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. "You did nothing wrong, you never do anything wrong. I think that might be part of it."

"Part of what? Raven you're kind of scaring me. Why are you afraid of me?" Octavia was getting slightly panicked, her voice raising in pitch as she squeezed Raven's hand, desperately trying to get an answer for this sudden confession that was so unlike her friend.

Raven finally looked up, her eyes wide in the harsh lighting. "I'm afraid of what you will do. How you'll react."

"Raven, you can tell me anything."

"I know that," Raven said, the hint of her usual smile shining through. It dropped a moment later as she continued. "I just don't know how you'll react."

"How about you tell me and then I'll tell you something that you don't know."

Raven did smile now. "There's something about the great Octavia Blake that I do not know of. I've failed my duty as your best friend."

Octavia scrunched up her nose. "Yes, there is. Do you want me to go first?"

Raven shrugged and then nodded. Octavia took a deep breath and turned her body to face forward, Raven staring intently at the side of Octavia's face.

"Sometimes," Octavia said, "sometimes, I feel as though I love you more than a friend."

There was silence when Octavia finished speaking, silence led by the hum of the school around them. Silence only broken by the crinkle of the paper that they sat on.

Finally Raven sucked in a breath. "That's the thing that I don't know about you?"

"Well, I mean, now you know." Octavia said with a small grin.

"I can't believe this. All this time I've been working myself up about the fact that sometimes I think I love you more than a friend and then you just come out and say it."

"Wait," Octavia said, trying to mull over this new information. "So what you're saying is that you want to date me."

"And you want to date me." Raven confirmed.

"Oh my god," Octavia said, dropping her head into her hands. She came up a second later, laughing. "Oh my god. We are such fucking nerds. Look at us, oh god."

Raven was laughing now too, out of relief for having a secret that had been sitting heavy on her chest for months out in the open, laughing from the joy of knowing that Octavia wanted her in the same way that she wanted Octavia, laughing because Octavia was laughing and that was the best thing ever.

"We're unbelievable." Raven added.

"Fucking idiots."

"Blind dipshits." 

"I can't believe we got so worked up about telling each other the same thing." Octavia said through her laughter.

They calmed themselves down, shoulders brushing now, legs swinging slightly.

"I lied earlier, by the way." Octavia added.

"About what?" Raven asked quickly.

"I said 'sometimes' I liked you more than a friend. I kind of sort of meant always. As in all the time. Like 'please be my girlfriend all the time'."

Raven let out a small breath she had been holding, for a terrible second thinking that Octavia had been pulling one huge and cruel joke on her. "If that was you asking to be my girlfriend I would gladly accept you."

"It was more like me asking you," Octavia said, putting emphasis on 'me' and 'you', "but as long as in the end I get to finally go on a proper date with you, I'm good."

"So we're official."

"Not much else will change." Octavia said, thinking through their friendship. "The hand holding, the sleepovers, the way you walk me to class, which is totally adorable by the way."

"Well I mean, I hope some aspects will change." Raven said with a grin.

"Like what?" Octavia asked, knowing exactly where this was headed.

Raven threaded their fingers together. "Well this will obviously stay the same." She leaned forward until their foreheads were touching again. "And probably this," she whispered. "But the lack of kissing, well that's definitely going to have to change."

"We've kissed before," Octavia pointed out in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to kiss you in a whole new way." Raven whispered.

"Bring it."

Raven closed the distance between them, pressing her lips into Octavia's. Octavia immediately brought her hand to wrap behind Raven's neck, turning her body slightly towards Raven. Raven sucked intently on Octavia's bottom lip, tangling her hands in Octavia's hair. They pulled back for a second to catch their breath and Raven broke out into a grin.

"Enjoying it so far?" She asked.

Octavia opened her eyes to deep brown ones, her grin matching Raven's. "More than you know."

"You'll have to tell me all about it later. I'm a little busy now."

Octavia surged forward, knocking Raven back a little in her excitement. Raven fell back onto the nurse's cot, puling Octavia with her. Octavia settled comfortably into their new position as they found their rhythm, licking into each other's mouths as their hands began to roam. Octavia gasped as Raven's cold hand found its way under her jacket.

"Too much?" Raven asked, pulling her hand back.

Octavia shook her head quickly. "Just cold."

"I can fix that," Raven said as she began to eagerly kiss Octavia's neck, rubbing her hand up Octavia's back.

Octavia pressed forward into Raven, who maneuvered them so that Octavia was in her lap and Raven was leaning against the wall behind them. Octavia was breathless when Raven finally pulled away, distracted by the insistent buzzing of Octavia's phone.

"You should pick that up," Raven said softly.

Octavia nodded before placing one more kiss on Raven's lips and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"It's Clarke."

"Are you going to answer it?" Raven asked, busying herself with kissing softly behind Octavia's ear.

"No," Octavia said, her voice shaky. "But she texted too, said she will drive us home."

"What a shame, we were having so much fun." Raven said with a grin. "We should go get dinner tonight."

Octavia faced her new girlfriend, who frowned at the prospect of not being able to kiss at Octavia's ear anymore. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Nerd. Just come over, we can get ready together. Besides, aren't you still sleeping over?" Raven asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Something in your tone tells me there won't be much 'getting ready' involved. Plus, if I'm sleeping over then we'll be together all night long."

Raven gasped, "I can behave when there's the promise of food involved!"

"I'm sure you can," Octavia said, leaning in for one last kiss. "Now come on, if we miss our ride with Clarke we'd have to walk home and that would cut into our kissing time."

"You make a compelling argument," Raven said as Octavia untangled her legs from Raven's lap and swung them off the table. 

They held hands as Raven clicked off the light and they headed up the stairs, shoulders bumping. Clarke was waiting in front of the school, her car idling as she texted away. They walked up to the car unnoticed, Clarke jumping slightly when Raven knocked on the back window. 

The doors unlocked and they climbed into the back, hands joining back together as soon as they were buckled.

"You can just drop us both off at my house," Raven said.

"Okay, hey how'd you get Octavia out the vending machine?" Clarke asked in greeting. 

"I pulled really hard." Raven said with a grin.

"And it really hurt." Octavia jumped in. 

"But you have to admit, it was worth it."

Octavia pouted but then Raven squeezed her hand and she couldn't keep the small smile off her face. "I suppose so."

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Clarke asked from the front seat. "It'll be the last weekend at the lake before it'll likely be too cold."

"Hell yea." Raven said enthusiastically, pumping her free hand in the air.

"I hate it when you both sit back there," Clarke commented. "It makes me feel like a 1950s chauffer or something."

"If it helps," Octavia said, "I could get you a little hat."

"Fuck you."

\-------

Clarke dropped them off and the two reluctantly let their hands separate. Octavia waved bye to Clarke as Raven unlocked the door, calling out for her mom as she stepped in. 

"No answer," Raven said with a grin as Octavia shut the door behind them.

Octavia dropped her bag to the ground just in time for Raven to surge forward, capturing Octavia's lips in her own. Octavia kissed back eagerly, sighing as Raven sucked hard at her bottom lip. 

"Are you still hungry?" Raven whispered as Octavia broke the kiss to plaster Raven's neck with soft kisses.

Octavia pulled back and grinned, "You know for some odd reason I'm not feeling too hungry anymore."

"Maybe we'd like to take this upstairs," Raven asked, wrapping Octavia's hand in her own and dragging her other hand up Octavia's side, making her shiver.

"I think that'd be a great idea."

They started slow, but years of lingering looks and fevered dreams quickly caught up to them, and their eager hands explored further. Octavia pulled her hand out from Raven's shirt, tugging at the hem in a silent question. Raven gave her one more kiss before pulling back and lifting the shirt over her head with ease. Octavia grinned as ran a finger over Raven's toned stomach. 

"You've seen my abs before," Raven said as she bit lightly on Octavia's ear.

"Yea but," a breath, "not like this."

"No," Raven agreed. "Not like this."

Octavia removed her own shirt and they were kissing again, the feeling of their bare skin brushing against each other exciting and intoxicating. Raven was just about to unclasp Octavia's bra when the sound of a door slamming down below echoed through the house.

"Raven?" Came the distant voice of Raven's mom.

Raven groaned and broke their kiss, staring into Octavia's eyes as they both breathed heavily. 

"Raven?" Her mom called again.

Raven sighed and turned her head to the side, "Yea I'm here mom! Octavia too!"

"Okay, do you girls want dinner?"

"Nah," Raven said with a grin directed at the girl who was currently pinned below her. "I think we're gonna go out tonight."

"Meeting up with some friends?" Her mom's voice got stronger, and Raven could tell that she was moving through the house.

"Yea," Raven called out, "something like that," she continued in a softer voice.

"As much as I love the position we are in, I don't exactly feel comfortable making out with your mom two rooms over." Octavia said.

Raven groaned but swung her leg off of Octavia's hips, handing the other girl her shirt.

"Besides," Octavia said as she curled into Raven's side, tv remote in hand. "Now we have something to look forward to tonight."

Raven sighed dramatically as she began clicking through her recordings, looking for the ghost hunting show that Octavia loved so much.

"Do you think Clarke knew?" Octavia asked as she toed at Raven's foot."

Raven laughed, "Oh, Clarke totally knew."

\----------------------

Octavia insisted on going home between their time hanging out and their planned date. She said it would make it better, more 'date like' when Raven picked her up that night, granted that Raven's mom let her use the car. Raven, in turn, had insisted on walking Octavia to her house, and they both stood in the doorway of Octavia's home, grinning at each other like idiots until Bellamy had walked by and asked if they were okay.

Raven just glared at him and Bellamy threw his hands up before walking dramatically up the stairs.

"So I'll see you at seven then?" Octavia asked, giving Raven a small grin. 

"I'll be the one standing outside your door."

Octavia leaned forward and gave Raven a small peck on the cheek, "Safe walk home."

Raven grinned once more, she really needed to get that under control, before shoving her hands into the pocket of her jacket and heading back down the steps. Octavia watched until Raven had reached the sidewalk, waved one last time, and disappeared around the corner. Octavia sighed as she closed the door, it was five already and she needed to shower and prep and like totally gush to someone about this. Someone who could keep a secret, who would remain calm. She turned around and headed into the kitchen to grab her phone charger when she stopped short. Monty had been sitting in her kitchen the entire time, unknown to Octavia. She froze mid-walk causing Monty to freeze as well, staring up at her with widened eyes.

"What do you know?" Octavia asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." Monty said quickly.

Bullshit. "Why are you here?"

"Video games with Bellamy."

Believable.

"But I'm leaving now," Monty said. 

"No you're not. I need date help."

Monty's still slightly fearful expression melted off his face as he sighed in relief. "That I can do. Lead the way."

Octavia led Monty into her room, sticking her tongue out at Bellamy when he complained about her taking all his friends.

"He was my friend first Bell," Octavia insisted, "I'm the one who brought him home."

"Why's he even over anyway?" Bellamy asked, leaning against his doorframe.

"Wow, rude to our guest much?" Octavia teased. "He's here because we're friends, right Monty?"

"Right. Also we have that math assignment due online tonight and I thought you might need some help. You know, just in case."

Right, Octavia thought. She had forgotten about that. "See," she said, glaring at Bellamy. "He's helping already."

"Fine," Bellamy said, flipping some imaginary hair over his shoulder and heading back into his room.

"You're brother's great," Monty said with a grin.

"Ugh."

\--------

Octavia quickly showered while Monty happily watched TV on his laptop in her room. He was supposed to be picking out an outfit, but Monty thought that was best left to the expert. He was mostly just there for emotional support.

"So how'd this happen?" Monty asked once Octavia emerged in loose fitting pajamas, armed with a hair dryer and a brush.

"I got my arm stuck in a vending machine." Octavia mumbled. 

"I just love your stories. They always make so much sense and they just go into so much depth that I really feel as though I was there with you." 

"Shut up." Octavia said as she began to brush through her tangled hair. "So, I got my arm stuck in a vending machine, so I texted Clarke for help. But Clarke didn't come save me herself, oh no, she decided to text Raven. So then Raven came and was like all up in my personal space and you know this crush has been growing Monty, you know it."

Monty nodded in agreement.

"And like she's all up near me and then she gets me free and I swear she's about to kiss me but she doesn't so then my arm is slightly hurt, look!" Octavia paused to show him her arm, complete with the five band aids Raven had so carefully plastered on. "And we went to the nurse's office and she fixed me up then we just sort of confessed to each other and now we're going on a date." Octavia sucked in a giant breath after talking so long without pause.

"Wait," Monty said. "So you and your childhood crush just sort of told each other that you liked one another and now you're going on a date?"

Octavia shrugged, "I mean, yea. We'll have to see how tonight goes but if she's as good at dating as she is kissing I don't think we will have an issue."

"And you've kissed?!"

"Shhh!!!" Octavia scolded. Then she grinned, "Yea," she said quietly, "a lot. But then her mom came home and it felt kind of weird."

Monty leaned back in his chair and nodded, "Understandable. So what's happening tonight?"

"Dinner. We'll probably do a movie. Then sleepover at Raven's."

"We'll have to pack your cute pajamas," Monty teased. 

Octavia nodded seriously. "The ones with the sheep. Raven loves those."

Monty just smiled and shook his head. "Finish drying your hair and I'll braid it, then we can worry about what to pack."

One brilliant braid later, or more like five small braids, about twenty bobby pins, a lot of complaining, a snack break for Monty, and thirty minutes later, Octavia's hair was done. 

"Raven's coming to pick me up in like an hour," Octavia said as she laid out multiple shirts and pants on her bed before sitting down at the small vanity table in her room. "Pick out of those," Octavia continued with a gesture of her hand. "I'm gonna make me look pretty."

Monty looked carefully over the shirts laid out before him before settling on a soft and worn t-shirt that was deemed nice enough to be on a date. He chose a black skirt to go with it and laid them to the side.

"This and this," Monty said, gaining Octavia's attention.

Octavia turned around and raised an eyebrow at his choices.

"Oh don't give me that. Wear those black velvet boot things and your grey jacket and you'll look great. Plus Raven will totally love the shirt, it's soft, it hangs loose but not too loose, and it's comfortable, which is really a bonus for you."

"I can't believe I'm wearing a t-shirt on a date," Octavia muttered as she turned back to the mirror.

"To be fair, it's a nice t-shirt. Scoop neck, nice material, plus this big pocket right over your boob just screams fashion."

"Nerd." Octavia spun around again and gestured to her face. "How does it look?"

"You know makeup isn't my forte. To be honest you'd probably have more luck asking Bellamy. Didn't he teach you to do your eyeliner?"

"Only because he said, and I quote 'eyeliner does not go on your entire eye for fucks sake Octavia that looks tragic.' And then he taught me. But forget that, just give me your general consensus."

"You look fantastic."

Octavia beamed, "Thank you." She stood up and took a deep breath. "Now I have to pack."

"I don't know why you're so nervous," Monty said as he watched Octavia pull a bag out from under her bed. "You've been sleeping at Raven's for years, and she's had a crush on you during that time, so whatever you've been doing, she likes it."

"You're so right Monty. I feel like you should be some sort of guidance counselor."

"And be around kids all day? No way."

"I thought you'd like that."

"Probably, but let's be honest. Between keeping you from sincerely telling anyone who will listen to 'fight you', Jasper from getting arrested, and Raven from just blowing shit up, I've got enough to deal with."

"True, but soon we'll all be in college. You should think on it."

"Thanks for the career advice."

"Thanks for the date advice," Octavia said with a wink. She slung her now fully packed bag into the corner by her door and sat down heavily on her bed, pushing clothes out the way as she did so. "Alright, so about that math assignment."

\-------

Octavia may have slightly lost track of time, getting caught up in the whirlwind of Monty's notes and explanations, but she was able to be ready with three minutes to spare, which was good since Raven wound up being one minute late.

"I can't believe I spent all this time at your house," Monty muttered as he followed Octavia down the stairs, prompted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Shh," Octavia hissed, "here, hide in the kitchen. I don't want Raven to know you helped me."

"Un-fucking-believable," Monty muttered as he went to go stay out of sight anyway.

Octavia swung the door opened and grinned at the sight of Raven standing before her.

"Hey," Raven greeted, somehow making her usual red jacket look ten times sexier.

"Hey," Octavia said back. "I see someone borrowed her mom's car."

"Shut up." Raven said with a teasing grin. "Better than having her drive us. Are you ready? You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you, I could say the same." 

"So say it."

Octavia stepped fully out of her house and shut the door behind her, putting her right into Raven's personal space. "You look amazing," she said quietly before giving Raven a small kiss.

Raven pressed back against Octavia's lips before breaking off with a grin. "As much as I love kissing you on your porch we have dinner reservations waiting." Raven said jokingly.

"By all means then, lead the way."

Raven not only opened the back door for Octavia to slide her bag in, but jogged around to open the passenger door as well. 

"Aren't you sweet tonight," Octavia teased.

"Only the best for my bae."

"Nerd." Octavia said as Raven shut her door gently.

Raven hurried back to her seat and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Octavia asked, realizing Raven had yet to tell her.

"Only your favorite noodle house."

"Oh my god you know me so well."

Raven just grinned and held her hand out, which Octavia happily held in her own. They were both quiet as Raven drove, the sun setting behind them and the sky a golden pink ahead of them.

They parked and Raven hurried to get out but Octavia placed a hand on Raven's arm, stopping her.

"I really appreciate the gesture but I can open my own door. Plus I feel bad watching you run around the car."

"Whatever you want," Raven said happily.

They held hands again as the stepped into the small restaurant, heading up to the counter to order their bowls of noodles. Raven led them to a table near the window, Octavia's favorite, while they waited for their food.

"So, how's shop class going?" Octavia asked, knowing that would get Raven talking.

"You would not believe our new project, I swear Redder is trying to kill us."

Octavia just grinned as she watched Raven talk animatedly with her hands, going on about how this one kid could never use the blow torch properly and was going to get them all blown up.

"Hey," a voice interrupted her.

Octavia looked up suddenly, startled out of her trance as Raven's sentence cut off abruptly.

"Oh, hey Luke." Raven said, looking up. "How's it going?"

"Good, just out with the guys and all. Good to see you two again, we should all hang out again soon, it's been too long."

"Of course we should, I'm a fucking delight." Raven said, no hint of sarcasm found in her voice.

Octavia immediately snorted, the coke she had been sipping dribbling out her nose. "Oh my god," she gasped, "it burns!"

"Octavia holy shit," Raven exclaimed as she quickly held a napkin out. "What happened?!"

"You declared yourself a fucking delight," Octavia said once she had caught her breath.

Luke was laughing quietly as he watched their exchange.

"And?" Raven asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I just really loved your tone." Octavia said as she patted her hand reassuringly.

Raven just shook her head slightly before turning her attention back to Luke. "Anyway, hang out soon." She punctuated her sentence with a firm nod.

Luke gave one of those light half-laughs. "See you two around."

"Bye," Raven said, Octavia still occupied with the burning sensation in her nose.

"Wow," Raven said once they were alone again. "I literally cannot take you anywhere."

"Me?! You're the one who claims you're a fucking delight!"

"And?" Raven repeated, "I don't understand!" 

They were both laughing now at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

"Most people do not have your ego." Octavia said once she had calmed down.

"You love my ego."

"Of course I do." Octavia reassured her, "It's as big as your personality."

\---------------------------

Their dinner was great, although not all that different from when they used to have 'friend date night'. They still played footsie under the table. They still argued over who got to pay for the other. It was Octavia's turn but Raven insisted that she pay because she was the one that asked Octavia out. Raven had then more quietly added that Octavia was more than welcome to repay her tonight, to which Octavia ducked her head and blushed.

They rolled down all the windows on their way back to Raven's, hanging their hands out and, at one point, Octavia's head. Although Raven's free hand never loosened its grip on the back of Octavia's shirt. They pulled up to Raven's house and Octavia rolled up her window while Raven playfully teased her about her now messy hair, to which Octavia only shook her head, messing it up more.

"Monty would kill you if he saw that." Raven said as they got out the car.

"Ha, totally." After a quick moment Octavia frowned, "Wait what?"

"Monty," Raven said again. "He did your hair, didn't he?"

Octavia narrowed her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Babe I have no doubt you are excellent with your fingers but let's admit it, Bellamy's the one with the braiding talent in your family, if you could even call what he has 'talent'. Besides, it's cute you had Monty help you get ready for our date."

Octavia folded her arms over her chest, pouting. "I wanted to make a good impression."

Raven threw her arm around Octavia's shoulders as they walked up the steps. "You made the best impression."

They got to Raven's doorstep and she pulled her arm back to unlock the door.

"So," Octavia said, leaning against the corner of the wall. "Are you going to kiss me at the door?"

"We are literally going inside together." Raven said, turning to face her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"It still wouldn't hurt," Octavia said with a grin.

Raven sighed dramatically before stepping closer to Octavia, letting her hands rest on Octavia's hips, and dipping her forehead down to meet hers. Raven drew in a little breath before gently pressing her lips to Octavia's, fighting off a grin when Octavia eagerly responded. Raven pulled gently on Octavia's lip before pulling away, a grin on her face.

"Shall we take this inside?" She asked gesturing to the door.

Octavia looked at her, hair messy, eyes wide, and grinned. "We shall."

\-------------------

They tried to be quiet sneaking inside, but they were too giggly, stumbling as they took their shoes off at the door. Octavia kept brushing her hand at Raven's side, far too close to her bra, for Raven to keep quiet.

In the middle of the staircase Raven spun around, trapping Octavia against the wall. She leaned in close, letting her lips brush against Octavia's ear.

"If you don't keep quiet we won't be able to kiss in my bed and that bed needs some sexy memories."

Octavia pressed her lips tightly together to keep from laughing, the task only seeming more impossible when Raven stared her down, eyebrow raised. Finally Octavia nodded and Raven planted a small kiss on her cheek before leading her the rest of the way up the stairs.

Octavia dropped her bag in the corner as Raven shut the door. They met in the middle, wrapping their arms around each other. Raven's ponytail hung down her back, the ends brushing over Octavia's hands.

"I don't want to go too far tonight," Octavia whispered.

"I agree," Raven whispered back. "I mean, I don't have the candles or the rose petals ready, and I still need to buy some condoms."

Octavia laughed, pulling her head back some so that she could look Raven properly in the face. "You're incredible."

Raven grinned, "I know."

Octavia leaned back in, this time letting her lips brush against Raven's, who immediately began kissing back. They found their rhythm after a moment, hands roaming down each other's sides and tangling in the other's hair. Raven pulled back, her face flushed and breath heavy. 

"Can I take off your shirt?" She asked, voice hesitant.

Octavia grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." She stepped back and let Raven gently slide her jacket off her shoulders, watching as it pooled on the ground. Then Raven carefully untucked Octavia's shirt from her skirt, kissing lightly at her shoulder as she did so. Raven pulled back enough to slide the shirt over Octavia's head, dropping it to the side along with the jacket as Octavia let her arms rest behind Raven's neck. 

Raven surged forward again, kissing eagerly as her hands ran lightly over the new found skin. Octavia's own hands began tugging at Raven's jacket, sliding it off her shoulders before running her own eager hands over Raven's sides. Raven began to push Octavia back some, leading her to Raven's bed. Octavia sat down heavily on the bed, scooting back some.

"Is this okay?" Raven asked as she straddled Octavia's lap.

"Yes, but," Octavia ran her fingers lightly over Raven's own shirt. "This has to go." 

Raven grinned, pulling her shirt slowly off her head before flinging it to the other side of the room where it knocked something over.

"Smooth," Octavia said, laughing.

"Oh shut up," Raven said as she began kissing at Octavia's neck again.

Octavia's breath hitched and Raven grinned loving the effect that she was having on the other girl. 

"You should take your jeans off," Octavia said in a hushed voice.

Raven pulled back from her neck and kissed Octavia's lips before speaking. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, but I think that's as far as we should go." 

Raven grinned and pressed another kiss to Octavia's lips before sliding off her lap and shimmying out of her jeans. Octavia had scooted back further on the bed when Raven rejoined her, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment and just looking Octavia over.

"You okay?" Octavia asked.

"Just taking in the view."

Octavia grinned, "Why look when you can touch."

"Such a compelling argument," Raven murmured as she edged closer.

Raven slid her hand up Octavia's thigh, over the edge of her underwear and up her side. Octavia's breath hitched as she arced her body forward. Raven ran over a certain spot on her side and Octavia let out an odd sort of gasp, causing Raven to raise an eyebrow.

"That sort of tickled," Octavia explained.

Raven immediately broke out into a huge grin, trapping Octavia under her as she began to run her hands lightly up and down Octavia's side.

"Oh my god, Raven no!" Octavia exclaimed as she squirmed, trying to keep her laughter quiet.

Raven just laughed as she continued her attack, "I think I've found your weakness."

"I hate you." Octavia declared, her words broken by her laughter.

Raven's hands slowed and finally stilled under Octavia's back as Raven laid down next to Octavia. "No you don't," she said.

Octavia sighed, finally able to breathe again, and turned to face her girlfriend. "You're right," she said, leaning in for another kiss. "I don't."

\---------------------------------

The next morning Raven woke early as usual and left a sleeping Octavia in her bed as she threw on a pair of pajamas and crept down the stairs. Her mom had left a note in the kitchen, telling her she'd probably be home around noon. Raven hummed softly as she began pulling out ingredients for pancakes, knowing they were Octavia's favorite. 

She had just finished getting everything ready and was about to measure out the flour when Octavia thumped her way down the stairs.

"Someone's graceful today," Raven joked, biting her lip as she took in the pajamas that Octavia was wearing.

"Shut up," Octavia mumbled. She held her arms out as she headed towards Raven.

Raven walked forward and wrapped her girlfriend up in a hug. "Are you still sleepy?" Raven asked when Octavia laid her head on Raven's shoulder and began breathing deeply. 

"Mmhm," Octavia said.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?"

"You were gone and I got lonely." 

"I was making us breakfast."

Octavia cracked an eye open, "Pancakes?"

"The best pancakes."

Octavia hummed, "I do like your pancakes."

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Mmm no," Octavia said softly.

"Do you want to stay down here?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Tea."

"Oh yea, I forgot you started that new kick. Go sit and you can watch your unbelievably attractive girlfriend make you some tea."

Octavia pressed a sleepy kiss into Raven's shoulder before heading over to take a seat on one of the bar stools. Raven quickly heated up some water and slid a basket full of tea bags over to Octavia so she could choose one. With a hot mug of water set carefully in front of her girlfriend, Raven turned her attention back to the pancakes.

Octavia watched with sleepy eyes as Raven measured and mixed, making small jokes as she did so. By the time Octavia was halfway through her mug Raven was pouring the first pancake onto the pan. Feeling more awake, Octavia set about getting plates and forks for them, as well as her favorite syrup. 

"More water?" Raven asked, watching with a grin as Octavia tipped her head back to finish her mug.

"Please." Octavia said with a large grin.

Raven put the kettle on once more and flipped the last pancake before turning off the stove and handing Octavia the large plate. Raven grabbed the orange juice from the fridge for herself and joined Octavia. They sat at the small table together, their feet brushing, as they buttered and poured syrup over their pancakes. 

"Thanks for helping," Raven said as she began dousing her pancake in syrup.

"Of course. Besides, I love watching you cook. Especially in the morning."

"Is that because your favorite food is breakfast?"

"It most certainly is." Octavia said with a grin. "When's your mom getting home?" she asked around a mouth full of food.

"Probably around noon," Raven said, shaking her head.

"Do you want to work on our english assignments together?"

"Sure, I could use your help on wording my paper."

"Anything for you babe."

\-------------------------

Raven watched guiltily as Octavia changed into a new shirt. Their breakfast had gone wonderfully, with Octavia offering to help clean up and Raven gladly accepting. However, instead of a normal situation where two people were able to clean up together without making more of a mess, they got into a bubble fight. Which of course morphed into a water fight, lasting until Raven had turned with a water cupped in her hands and splashed it all down Octavia's front.

"You know Raven," Octavia said as she pulled the new shirt over her head. "If you had wanted to see me take off my shirt you just could have asked."

"But what if I wanted to see you in a wet t-shirt?" Raven asked teasingly.

"Better luck next time babe," Octavia said, sticking her tongue out. Octavia pulled her hair out of its pony tail and retied it, joining Raven on her bed, careful not to mess up the papers that were laid out.

"So," Raven said as Octavia got comfortable. "I was thinking that we start by just going over the end of the story because I know you were kind of struggling with it, and then you can finish your conclusion while I just sort of go over my paper, and then we can switch for editing?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Octavia said, picking up a book.

Raven looked up and smiled, Octavia's brow already furrowed as she concentrated on the complicated text in front of her. She was still in pajama pants, hunched over, fuzzy socks adorning her feet. Raven felt a warm feeling spread through her chest. "Perfect, let's get started."

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooooo I wrote this while listening to the hamilton soundtrack that musical is the BOMB FUCKING DOT COM. I have like no doubt that Octavia would be obsessed with it loudly singing all the time and raven would pretend to be annoyed but then you'd totally catch her rapping guns and ships under her breath


End file.
